The bandage parent application disclosed a Band-Aid type self-adhesive bandage in which LEDs back light the absorbent pad. However the cotton gauze absorbent pad material shaded the surface.
The applicant had worked with side emitting fiber while designing his toothbrush product (application Ser. No. 11/426,066 claim 15, application Ser. No. 13/023,665 claim 20) and embedding LED chips while designing his shoe product (application Ser. No. 12/198,310 claim 6).
In innovating the original bandage design by interweaving side emitting fiber optic strands or embedding LED chips into the absorbent pad outer surface the aforementioned critical issue is resolved.